Mardrake Baer
Mardrake Baer was a Highlander Light Priest who after being banished from his lover and the life he had built for himself. Became a powerful Necromancer using the Deathly Grimoire, he founded the Cult of Skulls and established the human worship of the Drakari god of death; Theda. He then, with the help of the cult began the necromancer war by using a massive undead army of Arisen to conquer Naz'grim from the United Kingdoms of Stars and for the next 4 years, orchestrated the blight on the living citizens of the kingdom by ransacking the provinces of Jaqua, Kata's Descent and all the way up to Lana Falls until he was eventually stopped by the combined efforts of the Templar Brotherhood and the Kingdom's armies to conquer the cults stronghold of Skullhold, whilst Mardrake was in residence. He perished and the cult scattered, however his book was never recovered. A phew years later, following the climatic civil war that crowned a new monarch under the Katanova Family. Mardrake returned to Mortalia as a Ghost who aided his former apprentice Jorn Herr and the prince of Jaqua; Andrakeas Katanova defeat his former friend from the cult during the Highpass struggles before his spirit was finally freed to pass into the great palace beyond. Biography Birth Mardrake Baer was born in Norden on the 28th of Mid-Winter to Mytheria and Arnold Torick, he barely survived as Mytheria contracted Red Frost and died during childbirth. Arnold in homage of his beloved wife's passing named their newborn Mardrake, from the plant used to try and remedy her. Childhood For most of his early childhood, Mardrake grew up alongside his brother Bruce, whilst Bruce was always seen as the favourite son and the heir to Norden's command, Mardrake was just the tag alone, teased and bullied by children his age and even by his brother, for Bruce blamed his younger brother for years that he was the cause of their mother's death giving birth to him. Mardrake sought comfort within the Chapel of Light, for it was only their that Mardrake could escape the torment as his bullies, the abuse of his brother and the neglect from his father. Leaving the Highlands By Mardrake's 18th birthday, he had decided what he wanted to do with the rest of his natural life. He wanted to join the Light Priesthood, healing and saving those who are near death or dying. Arnold off course did not approve, claiming that the life of his sons should be spent preparing to succeed him in rule over the realm, not wasting your time on trivial matters, Arnold always favored Bruticus over Mardrake, as he seemed much like himself at his age. Eventually Mardrake made a pact with his brother behind their fathers back, and so he left Highpass to join the priesthood where he began in Kat Prime. As of that moment however, Arnold renounce ownership of Mardrake thus removing his nobility to the Highland Republic but Mardrake did not care much for it. Life as a Priest Mardrake spent 5 years training in the Cathedral of Light in Katastar to become a Light Priest, though his training was tough and often required feats of willpower through starvation and zeal. Mardrake kept to the routine. His routine involved awakening to pray at dawn, spending 2 hours in complete prayer, then the rest of the day involves ceremonies in the cathedral, studying from the library and Mardrake's favorite, using light magic to heal and revive ill or wounded patients within the infirmary. Mardrake spent the majority of his time in the infirmary healing the sick. It wasn't long after his 5 years in the priesthood for the elder priests to notice him. They decided to honour him with a chance to attend the king's council as the priesthood's representative. This meant Mardrake would be involved in the leading of the Kingdom of Stars. Mardrake gladly accepted the honour and half whenever the king's council was called, Mardrake would be there. Vampire War When the Vampire War broke out in Mardrake's homeland of Highpass, Mardrake kept in close contact with his brother who was the acting general on their father's behalf through letters, Mardrake found that his niece Katarine had been sent to him by Bruticus to watch over her if anything was to happen to him during the Vampire war, which Mardrake accepted. Mardrake pleaded to Bruticus to request aid from Andrew Katanova however Bruticus knew what would come from the Kingdom of Stars involvement, it would mean the end of the Highland Republic through conquering. Mardrake tried to plead to Andrew on his own however the king simply ignored him as he was just a priest, not a general, Andrew had more important things to worry about such as the Njordsir's coastal raids, the discovery of the Renegade stronghold Pirate Haven and the incursion of the Briari and Goblins in his kingdom. During the final days of the war, Bruticus knew his defeat was drawing near, he sent one final letter to Mardrake, detailing his regret not seeking the Katanovian's aid. Mardrake mourned the letter and knew that his brother was gone when the knew that the Vampires had taken control of Mannaberg and winning the Vampire War. Meeting the Templars Within the first phew weeks of Mardrake being selected as the Light Priesthood's representative in the King's council that another Celestris order caught wind of him; the Templar Brotherhood heard about the young priest Mardrake who had become a key figure of the light within the nation of Starlet worshippers, they offered Mardrake an invitation to Idara, to meet the elders of the brotherhood at Monastery Pure, Mardrake: backed by the Light Priesthood accepted the offer and accompanied the Templar escorts from Kat Prime to Lornvale. Tutorship of Maria Personality Appearance Equipment Adaptations Titan Land Rise of Kingdoms Mardrake Transfer Appeared in Titan Land Rise of Kingdoms as the Second Playable Hero for "The Skeleton Legion" Faction. However his Lore was very brief and his abilities depicted him as a mage turned into a Necromancer. This playstyle was later spoken in Uwen Lichen's Lore. Titan Land Fall of Kingdoms Mardrake appeared in Titan Land Fall of Kingdoms as a Lich/Reaper who used Holy Magic and was called "The Redeemed Reaper". This is true as in his lore. After his death during the Age of Skulls, He was later Revived as a Reaper before the Revenge of Xecien to defeat the Cult of Skulls and his Former Assoicate, Uwen Lichen. After doing so he felt as if he had redeemed his faith of Celestris. And later became the High Priest of Kata once again. a Reaper using Holy magic. this as such but the Kingdom of Stars at odds with the Templars as they let the Undead honour. Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall Mardrake appeared in Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall as a much more powerfuller and custom abilites Necromancer. he was also to appear with a custom item for him his book, which was going to be the most overpowering item that can be asked for, as it was able to use mardrake's ultimate without cooldown and could be fired awaywhere on the map.Category:CharactersCategory:Cult of SkullsCategory:HighlandersCategory:NecromancersCategory:Light Priests Category:Baer Clansmen